Beyond The Kingdom's Walls
by ConsulFangirl
Summary: Alec wants the quiet sound of nature around him, but is crowded by the lively noise of the court. Magnus dreams of socializing with people in the kingdom's walls, but is restricted unless needed, so he is stuck with Chairman Meow. Their lives crash together, and enjoys the wonders beyond the kingdom's walls.
1. Chapter 1

The sun lit up the whole sky as it started to ascend from the horizon. A beam of light shone through one of the windows of the palace, and was Alec's alarm for waking up. Alec sat up, wanting to rest for a little while longer. But he knew that today isn't an ordinary day.

Today is the day where 20 ladies, daughters of kings, emperors, lords, and earls travel to the palace and stay for 5 months, hoping that they are the one chosen to be the next queen of Idris. Alec knew that he would have to marry one of these ladies, and he knew the honor of his family name would be kept if he formed an alliance with another kingdom by marrying their lady. He also knew that he will never love them, just like he will never love a lady as he does for a gentleman.

Alec stepped into the hot shower right after Cyprus, the servant, left. The sprinkling water soothed him as soon as the drops landed on his pale, delicate skin. The only problem was that he can't get his mind off the fact that the 20 ladies that his father chose for him are also getting ready for breakfast. _In 5 months, one of those ladies will be standing next to me as I'm crowned king,_ Alec thought.

He saw Cyprus standing at the doorway, a velvet suit in his arms. "The ladies are waiting for you in the dining room, Highness," Cyprus announced.

"Thank you," Alec replied as he grabbed the suit from Cyprus's arms. As soon as Cyprus left, Alec locked the door and sighed. _It's for the good of the kingdom._

As soon as Alec entered the dining room, everyone stood up, including his parents, Max, and Izzy. _Already treated like royalty, and I just took a step in the room._ "Um, you can sit," Alec said, his voice as commanding as possible. Chairs were being shuffled as everyone sat down and continued eating their breakfast.

Alec sat next to Izzy, who was applying makeup. "You do know you can treat me like a regular older brother. I'm not king yet," Alec whispered.

"Oh, come on," Izzy began, placing the lipstick back into her bag. "We started treating you like this, so you can get used to the feeling. By the way, you're expected to talk to them today" She glared at them. "I wouldn't be surprised if you sent half of them back home. Too bad you'll never be happy with any of these crown-stealing bitches." Izzy mumbled the last sentence, so that only Alec would hear.

"It's for the honor of our family name." Alec wanted Izzy to know this, but it seemed as if he was reminding _himself._ He sighed. "As soon as I'm done talking to each of them, I'll go for a ride. Make sure you inform Mother, if she asks."

They all finished their breakfast in silence and one hour later, Alec was ready to speak to the first one, Olivia Bellevue.

"It's so nice to meet you," Olivia began, smiling. She seemed pretty nice, and she had blue eyes, almost the same cobalt shade as Alec's.

"So where do you expect yourself to be in the next month?" Alec knew by just getting one answer, he could tell if she's fit for queen.

"Well, I can see myself with some of these other girls," Olivia said, giving one of her blinding smiles. But then, in a whispered voice, she continued, "But we both know there isn't much competition here for me, so you might as well propose now." She smiled even more, but Alec could see through the smile and the nice looks. All she cared about was being beautiful. He decided to take her out as soon as possible.

"Thank you, that's all for now." Alec sighed. One down, _19 more to go._

He had talked to all but one of them.

The last one was a girl named Lydia Branwell. Her hair was golden, and always seemed to shine under light. He talked to her, and it was easy to speak to her, like talking to Izzy. He decided he wanted her to stay.

"Ok, you can stay in here, with the other girls." There were only 10 ladies in here, the ones he wanted to stay. He knew he would eliminate them all slowly.

He left the 10 in the drawing room and entered the hall. The other ten all smiled at Alec as soon as he stood in front of the young ladies.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but you will be leaving for the airport in 2 hours. Please pack your bags and go home."

He didn't know they would go crazy after that.

Most of them cried, muttering, some were even complaining, stating they were good enough for him, good enough for the kingdom. As if. Alec felt a light tap on the shoulder, and spun around.

It was Olivia, the first girl he spoke with. Her once delicate face has become red with rage. Her eyes had darkened, and Alec wouldn't be surprised if daggers shot out of it.

"You think I can't run a kingdom? You think I'm no good? Well," She began, her voice lowering. "I know you don't plan to marry these people to be happy. One day, everyone will know about you and your... sexuality." She grimaced at those words.

 _My sexuality_. How does she know? Alec then remembered Olivia near them, during breakfast, when Izzy had been lecturing him about true happiness.

"You heard," Alec said. He then glared at every girl in the room. "Guards," he began, "take these girls to their room so they can pack up and leave. And," Alec continued as the guards rounded up the wailing ladies, "make sure they don't complain any longer. I'm sick of this." Alec, who had an annoyed attitude, walked out of the room and made his way to the stables.

"Good afternoon, Highness."

"Good afternoon, Hodge." Alec had made his way to the stables, and saw that Hodge Starkweather, his tutor, was studying the stallions. Alec had chosen his personal horse, River, because of the fact that he's the most gentle horse in the stables. River's silky hair is black, but would look velvet blue when under the sunlight. River was Alec's favorite horse, and he and Jace would always ride with him. Speaking of Jace…

"Hey, Hodge, have you seen Jace?"

Hodge looked up from his notebook. Hodge always has his nose under a book, and usually preferred to stay indoors rather than outdoors. "Ah, yes, Jace, he went to the town, to gather supplies for who knows what."

"Oh. Ok. Well, I'm going to be going out for a while, so if anyone asks…"

"Of course, Highness."

Alec mounted River and started riding out into the peaceful place he knows: the forest.

Going deeper into the forest, Alec realized not much sunlight was going through the thick branches of the closely placed trees. Apparently he doesn't go here often, and finally confirmed he was lost when he went in circles about 5 times. Alec decided to just go straight ahead, wondering what he'll find.

But all there was was a dead end.

A huge shrub was blocking the whole way. Alec dismounted his horse and went to check. He came closer, observing it, looking for a way through. He was about a foot away, when he tripped on a root and fell through the shrub, or at least, a hologram resembling a shrub. All Alec remembered was rolling down a steep, grassy hill before plunging into darkness.

His eyes were halfway open, in the state of subconsciousness. He felt the soft sheets under him. _I must have slept for a while,_ Alec thought, as he shifted his body to the right, staring at the plant standing tall on his bedside drawer.

 _But I don't have any plants in my room._

Alec then jumped off of the bed, panicking. He didn't know where he was, or why he was here in the first place. He then fell to the ground, gasping. The pain, pain that he never felt in his life, was crumbling him. Alec saw the gash just under the ribs, stretching from the edge of his back to halfway through the front. The cut was deep, and blood started to seep out of it. Blood spilled on the floor, and Alec called for help. He started believing the person who lived here was gone, but then he heard a clatter at the front entrance and saw a man, about his height, keeling down, doing something with his hands-

Blue fire was spewing out of the guy's fingers, and Alec panicked for a second, until he felt...lighter. The weight that was on Alec's chest had lifted, and was delighted, as he drifted off into his own world for the second time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry The Chapter is short, but I want it to end in ways that are... not too suspenseful, but a little.**

 _"Come on, Alec. Come On!"_

 _Izzy wanted Alec to go to the plaza with her, and Alec had refused, until she simply persuaded him to go. Alec asked Izzy why Jace couldn't go with her._

 _"Because he's busy," Izzy had replied. "Besides, you're my big brother. I need your protection."_

 _Alec was 13, Izzy, 10. Izzy loved the plaza; the people, the stores, the crowded areas. She loved meeting new people, and always seemed to have a friend by the end of the day. Jace would, of course, flirt with the girls there, as Alec stands around wondering why he came in the first place._

 _Alec likes peaceful areas, and the plaza is far from serene._

 _Cyrus had dropped them off at the entrance of the plaza. Alec was about to turn back, when Izzy had grabbed his arm and pulled him into the chaos._

 _Izzy went to every store, every bakery, and almost stepped into a bar, until Alec hauled her from the entrance._

 _It was sunset, and Izzy went from one end of the square to another. Alec's feet were throbbing from the pain. They walked past an alley, but Alec stopped. He thought he saw something...blue coming out of the alleyway. Alec left his sister; the world was starting to blur. He came closer to the blue light. He can hear a hazy scream, someone yelling his name out. He extended his arm, his fingers centimeters away from the light. He reaches…_

Alec awoke with pain traveling through his whole body. He took a glance to his right. There he was, the man who saved him. He was staring right back at Alec.

"Hello," the man finally said.

Alec panicked. "Who are you? W-where am I? Why am I hurt?"

"One question at a time, pretty boy."

"W-what?"

"Oh, come on, even you should know that face of yours is gorgeous."

Alec flushed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Magnus. Magnus Bane. You're Alexander Lightwood, right?"

Alec was confused. "How.."

"You're literally part of the royal family. Everyone knows you. Besides, there isn't a world where people would have the eyes of a Lightwood."

Alec looked down, fiddling with his thumbs. "Were you the one who did this to me?"

Magnus grinned. "What, almost kill you? Of course not. I only healed you." Magnus snapped, blue flames flying around the room. "You should be thanking me, actually. How about we talk about payment later."

Alec does remember Magnus, years ago. "You were at the castle, 6 years ago."

"Ah, yes. I was the royal sorcerer's apprentice, actually. I left after I accomplished every spell in the books."

The palace. Alec had to go back. His parents were probably looking for him. Alec began to stand up, grabbing his shirt. The pain has faded away; Magnus's magic has worked after all.

"You don't have to put it on, you know."

Alec turned. Magnus, his sly grin plastered on his face again.

"It's very sexy. Except for the cat scratch."

" _Cat_ scratch?"

"Yeah. The Chairman can get frisky at times."

Alec was still stunned. "A _cat_ did this?!"

"Actually, he's a leopard, but what's the difference?"

Alec glared and stepped outside. The world was fresh, and lively in many places. There was more grass here than Alicante Park. At the distance, a waterfall, the misty air creating a rainbow of many colors. The lake shimmered, as if the whole water itself was made of glitter. Only one word, one breath, came out of his mouth.

"Whoa."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes, I haven't written much, because I'm very busy! Hope you like the chapter though!**

"Yes, it is a lovely view, don't you agree?"

Alec spun around. Magnus was leaning on the doorway, his gaze past Alec, as if admiring the one place he sees in a daily basis.

"Is this all real? Or is this like the hedge I fell through?"

Magnus snapped his attention back to Alec. He smiled, displaying all teeth. "I like nature."

Alec made his way in front of the hill, where he dropped down from. "Don't you get...lonely?"

Magnus was beside Alec. "Sometimes," he replied somberly. Then he brightened. "Maybe you can come back, another time, if you'd like."

"Maybe." _If I don't get diced up by your cat._ "And, um, thank you. For healing me."

"Of course. My pleasure." Magnus's eyes shone, and the golden specks in his eyes seemed even more golden. Alec felt a flutter in his heart. He blushed and stared at his boots, realizing he was staring at Magnus.

"I should be going now," Alec finally said, and started ascending, making his way to the forest and back home.

 _I should have brought a compass with me,_ Alec thought, as he mounted River, who still stood in the same spot Alec left him. Alec loved navigation: he always wanted to sail out in the seas and explore lands far away from Idris. He knew that would never happen; he was destined to successfully rule Idris, like his father has, and his grandfather.

 _Fuck._ Alec realized he was going in circles, and couldn't find any hint that he was going the right way. He was about to choose a direction, when-

"Is anybody there?" a voice hollered. A voice Alec knew well.

 _Jace._ What is he doing here? "Jace!" Alec replied, following the voice. He came to a halt when he heard a rustle in the bramble. Alec swung around, and there Jace was, the mischievous look on his face.

"By the Angel, Jace, what are you doing here?" Alec's tone was serious; he couldn't figure out how Jace had found him, unintentionally or not.

"I could ask the same for you." Jace responded. He then cast a glance at Alec, a concerned look. He seemed to have detected something.

"How did you get hurt?"

"What? How do you…" Alec inspected his shirt. There it was; a great red stain on the bottom of his shirt. "Oh. Um…." Alec was a terrible liar. He decided to go with what Magnus had mentioned earlier. "It was a cat scratch."

"A cat scratch." Jace didn't seem convinced.

"It's a long story." Alec exhaled heavily, informing Jace that he didn't feel like spilling out all of the details. " I just want to get back on my bed and relax.

"Can't actually do that when we get back," Jace replied, as the horse trotted, Alec trailing behind.

"What do you mean, I can't?"

"Well, Maryse expects you to talk to Robert about the rebels causing chaos."

Alec swore under his breath. Of course Dad wanted him to deal with the rebels, who had now called themselves the Circle. They don't have a leader, but if they do, he or she won't step up.

They rode in silence for a while, until Alec recognized the view of the palace, the glistening glass under the rays of the sun. Alec, relieved to be back home, got the horse to gallop across the fields, and on the road leading to the stables.

Hodge apparently had finished his studies, for he was no longer in the stables. Alec had left River in one of the stalls, and had begun to make his way to the private sitting room, meant for only the royal family. Izzy was the only one in there, examining her smooth face with one of her hand held mirrors, and Alec just wanted to plop right next to her and tell her all about Magnus. He slowly perched beside her and sighed, trying to get her attention.

Izzy still admired her face with the mirror.

Alec rolled his eyes. "So you didn't notice I was gone for about 3 hours, nor do you care?"

Izzy dropped her mirror on her lap, and spun around. Apparently she _was_ concerned. By the look of her face, Alec could tell she wasn't happy.

 _"WHERE WERE YOU? ALL THE GIRLS HAVE BEEN BUGGING ME ABOUT YOU, AND I HAD TO YELL AT ALL OF THEM FOR YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IT'S LIKE TO HOLD OFF 10 BITCHES?!_ " Izzy then examined the bloody shirt. "Why is there blood on your shirt? DId you get hurt?"

"Oh, just a little cut." Alec then filled her up on the cut, how Magnus had healed it, and his home, and where it's located. After he finished, Izzy squealed with delight.

"On a scale of one to ten, how hot was he for your standards?" Izzy asked.

"Izzy!" Alec blushed a daylily pink. Izzy was laughing her head off. When she finally stopped, Alec murmured, "Would a ten be really hot?"

"Oh my god, Alec, you _do_ like him!" Izzy was jumping up and down, squealing for the second time, once again the little girl she used to be.

"Keep it down, Iz! Mom or Dad can hear from the other room!" Alec hissed, pulling her down on the sofa. "It doesn't matter, anyways. Why else would Dad have these guests here anyways? I'm going to marry one of them soon, and there's nothing I can do about it."

Magnus had never met anyone with those piercing blue eyes.

Of course, there was Will; but the shade of his eyes didn't have the mixed cerulean color, and the determination.

But Pretty Boy is the prince, soon to be king. He's going to have to marry someone to keep the bloodline secure. Magnus sighed. _Oh well_ , he thought, as he meditated under the wisteria tree, the leaves dancing with the tune of the wind. His meditation was interrupted when-

A crackle, in the entrance of the sanctuary. Magnus grabbed the bo staff perched on the tree, and slowly crept his way to the noise. The mysterious person came out, and-

"Who the hell are you?" Magnus asked.

 **A/N: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've been working for an hour straight, on the computer typing until my fingers fell off. My head is ringing with Hailee Steinfeld songs(I litterally memorized the lyrics of Starving). It's worth it though. Hope you like it**

 **-Consul Fangirl**

"I'm going to ask again," Magnus began, "Who are you?"

The cloaked figure raised its arms. Magnus backed away, not wishing for any danger. Magnus was ready to clobber the mysterious man until he's down, when another hand blocked his eyes, concealing the world around Magnus. Magnus makes an attempt at striking the other man, and succeeds. He hears swearing, from a very familiar voice, and turns around. _Apparently this person isn't as dangerous as he seems._

"Dear God, Magnus, what was that for?" There Ragnor Fell stood, on his knees wincing in pain. Magnus then twisted his body, angling at the former hooded figure. There was Raphael Santiago, eyes shooting daggers.

Magnus sighed. "Why the fuck would you scare me like that? You almost made me kill you," He made his way to Ragnor and frowned.

"Help me up, would you?" Ragnor asked, struggling to get up. Magnus then struck Rangor once more, and Ragnor dropped on to the ground.

"Magnus!" Ragnor shouted.

"Sorry, not sorry."

Raphael rushed to his boyfriend, lending a hand. As Ragnor got up, Magnus went back to meditating under the wisteria.

" _Dios_ , Magnus, we didn't mean to scare you like that... Oh wait," Raphael continued, smirking."We did."

"I hate you both."

"Aw, come on, Maggie, we all know you don't."

"For the last time, _Ragdoll_ , don't call me that," Magnus replied, chuckling. "So why are you here, anyways?"

"Well, we heard that you tried to keep the little _princeling_ for yourself. Magnus, I always knew you were bad, but _seriously_."

"What?! Who told you that?" Magnus opened his eyes, and turned his head to face Ragnor and Raphael.

"Well, we may or may not have been listening while you spoke to Prince Alexander," Raphael hinted, laying on the fresh grass Magnus had magically mowed this morning.

Magnus glowered. "Of course you both want to taunt me, don't you?" Magnus fell onto his back, exhaling heavily. "You both hate me _so_ much."

"So did he threaten to kill you for healing him?"

"What? No! " Magnus began, his eyes a luminous emerald, "He's really hot. And nice. He's so sexy. Did I mention he's hot?" Magnus fell into daydreams about the prince, his blue eyes, the silky tufts of raven hair, flowing. His dreams were interrupted by snickering. Magnus scowled at both Raphael and Ragnor, who were choking down a laugh.

"I'm pretty sure you'd fall head over heels if you see him."

"I already have the perfect boyfriend," Ragnor gloated, and he and Raphael were ogling each other. Magnus simply rolled his eyes.

"I hate you, Ragnor whatever-your-middle-name-is Fell. Same for you, Santiago."

"Don't be jealous, Bane. Besides, didn't you hear about the prince?"

"Yes, I know, he'll be crowned in about 5 months." Magnus would be able to go, if he was allowed.

"Yes, but King Robert had bought 20 ladies to the palace just last night."

Magnus closed his eyes. "Oh well. Too bad for me, I guess."

"Well, half of the ladies were sent home just this morning, before he came to your place."

Magnus was puzzled. "Where do you get this information from?"

Raphael smirked. "Not everyone has communication lines."

Magnus beamed. "A gossip line, huh? You are such a _girl_ , Raphael."

"I'm not the one with too many bottles of perfume-"

"Don't insult my beauty."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I can insult your leopard," Raphael sneered, staring at Chairman Meow, who was sleeping at the other side of the lone wisteria, the heavy breathing filling Magnus with pride. _I've taken care of one of the most ferocious animals on this island for 6 years. A pat on the back for yourself, Magnus Bane._

"I can get The Chairman to eat you, you know." Raphael was wide-eyed. He apparently got him to fear.

"You know Ragnor's been quiet for some time." Magnus took a peek at Ragnor; he had dozed off. _I guess it was Ragnor's breathing I was listening to._ Raphael admired his sleeping boyfriend, combing Ragnor's hair with his fingers.

"You do know I love him, right?"

"Of course. Your interests in taunting me has grown quite a relationship for both of you."

Raphael chuckled. "He really keeps me safe, and I've never felt any affection like this since…"

 _Since his parents were murdered in front of everyone, in the plaza._ His parents had raised an angel, until the Royal Council had abducted them, sent them to the plaza, and decapitated them, in front of innocent peasants, and in front of the fallen angel. Raphael. They were to kill the son, but Raphael had run away, and ended up in the same place the prince had; Magnus's home. Magnus, who had been twelve then, and had finished all of his sorcery studies, had raised Raphael like a brother. They had each others back, and made memories in the hut. That was also where Raphael met his love of his life, Ragnor.

Magnus wished he had a boyfriend or girlfriend like Ragnor. They truly loved each other; all Magnus got was heartbreak by many. Especially by Camille.

"Well, you sure have that perfect person," Magnus snapped, standing up. "How lucky for you."

"Magnus-"

"I'm going in now." Magnus interrupted. He quickly strolled to the direction of the hut; The Chairman, now fully awake, trailed behind.

Magnus was sunk into his antique sofa, deep in thought. Is there a way I can find the perfect someone? Or is it not possible for me? Is there something that's blocking me? Tears were flooding in his eyes. _Shit, I hate crying._ Magnus wiped his eyes and felt the soft fur tickling his toes. He looked down and saw Chairman Meow, who then climbed right next to Magnus and comforted him. _At least I have Chairman_. Magnus snuggled into the plush sofa and grabbed one of the books on his coffee table, flipping the pages and beginning to read

In all her life, Isabelle Lightwood has never seen her brother so depressed.

"Maybe he just needs a few days off," One of the ladies in waiting, Clary Fairchild, explained, combing Izzy's hair. Clary was one of the few who figured out Alec's sexuality without him knowing.

"Yeah, but what if he gets worse. I mean, he literally hurt himself and acted like it was nothing." Izzy sighed, placing a hand on her bracelet, the design a coiled snake. "So how are things with you and Jace?"

"Well, he's always traveling, but I don't mind at all." Clary had that look in her eyes, the way that she used to look at Jace before they were dating. Izzy longed for a relationship.

Clary got up. "I have to go. My mother needs me. Art lessons, stuff like that. Well, see you later."

"Clary, wait."

"Yes?" Clary asked.

Izzy wasn't sure what to ask. _What's it like, to be in love? Can you teach me how to find the perfect guy?_ She decided to go with another question. "Can you go to the Women's Parlor today? We should socialize with the suitors."

"Sure. Bye, Izzy."

"Bye, Clary."

Clary closed the door behind her very quietly, and Izzy waited for a few minutes, and then snuck out of the room. She jogged in her 7 inch heels, impressed by how fast she was going. _There's nothing a girl can't do in heels._ She accelerated, but tripped. She felt herself falling quickly, but was caught by arms. She looked up and gawked.

One of the guards had her up. His hair was fluffy, the color of chocolate swirls. His eyes were of the same color; but had a darker hue, about the color of coffee. His name tag only had his last name on it, like the other name tags, for it said: **LEWIS**.

"Are you ok, Highness?"

"Oh, yeah. Thank you." Izzy then fled, not wanting any extra awkwardness. Izzy's cheekbones were the color of the roses on the hedges. _Great,_ she thought, _I'm starting to become like Alec._ Iz turned around; the guard was still watching her, with a fascinated look in his eyes. _Stop staring, Iz._ Izzy ran as fast as she can, trying not to slip, to her father's room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, I really like this chapter, because of Malec(Yay!). If you think this Malec thing goes too quick, please tell me in your reviews, I'll make it a little slower. Hope you like it though!**

 **-Consul Fangirl**

"You wanted to see me, Father?"

King Robert, who was fully engaged in what one of the dukes, probably one of the guests, had to say, looked up and noticed Alec, who had just come from the Men's Common Room.

"Ah, yes, Alexander, we were just talking about you."

 _What did I do now?_ Alec thought as he took a seat, right across from his father. "Is there a problem?"

The duke spoke up. "Of course there's a problem! I'm pretty sure that you, like everyone else, know of the Circle?"

"Of course," Alec mumbled.

"Speak up, will you, Alexander? How many times have I told you this?" Alec's father stated, grabbing the glass of wine that was standing on the coffee table.

"You're right." Alec said in an apologetic way, fixing his slouched position. "So were there any attacks recently?"

"Not that I know of," the duke began, "But we have some benefits. We actually have found a member of the Circle, by the name of Ellis Penblack."

Alec noticed his father flinch, as if the name had some impact on him. His face was a carved stone, expressionless.

Alec cleared his throat. "Where is he located at this moment?"

The duke seemed surprised to hear Alec was going to do something about it.

"My daughter," was all he said. He was silent for a moment, until he went one. "Olivia Beavule. She told me what happened. I'm surprised you sent her home." He frowned. "My question is why?"

Father snapped back into attention. "What do you mean, she was sent home?"

 _Fuck_ , _I forgot to tell him_. "W-well…"

"Well?" Father growled.

"Um, I sent 10 of them home."

"Alexander!" Robert roared. "Why the hell would you do that?"

Alec couldn't keep it in. The words exploded out of his mouth. "You want to know why? I never agreed to this stupid thing! You never asked what _I_ wanted! The thought of it never crossed into your small-minded brain, did it?" Alec glared, his blue eyes the color of glacier. "Unlike you, I can actually take care of myself." He stormed out of the room, the door slamming hard enough that the hinges rattled. Alec, red with rage, entered his room, flopped on the bed, tried his best not to rip his plush pillow in half, if possible. Alec was about to drift off to slumber, but heard a _swoosh_. Alec rolled on his mattress, and examined the little inconspicuous slip under the door. He picked it up, and read the small print, seven bold words on the paper.

 **YOUR FATHER IS NOT WHO HE SEEMS.**

 **2 Weeks Later**

Magnus awoke to the birds chirping, the sound of large amounts of water pouring down into the lake. _Just like any other day._ Magnus was all alone, though; Ragnor and Raphael had left 3 days ago, and God knows where Chairman is.

Magnus decided to wear his bathrobe the whole day; it's not like he would go anywhere. He slipped on a new pair of pants, and his leopard print bathrobe. Faux, of course; purchasing real leopard fur was like putting a dead Chairman on the floor, as if it's a rug. Magnus shuddered at the thought, as he settled on his new Asian sofa, and snapped his fingers, remodeling his whole hut. The interior design changed, from Asian to Arab design; the sofa changed into a futon, and heavily decorated curtains hung from the window, illuminating the room. Magnus grabbed the book he was recently reading, a novel about a girl whose blood doesn't match her powers. _Well_ , Magnus thought, _I can see our resemblance._ Magnus read for about 30 minutes, until he heard a faint knock on his door. _Ragnor must be back._

Magnus opened the door as swift as possible. "Ragnor, another visit? I told you, I'm not-" Magnus took a second to process his vision. It wasn't Ragnor at all.

It was the princeling.

"Oh. What are you doing here?"

The prince, Prince Alexander, took a step back, flushed. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, I can come back another time-"

"No, it's OK. Come in." Magnus was delighted. "A visit from the future ruler himself. I feel so honored."

"Well, I don't know if I'm fit to be king."

"What? Don't be silly. I mean," Magnus began. "You have the sexy body, I'm pretty sure you're gifted, and please, you're practically an adult." Magnus thought for a moment. "Why _did_ you come?"

"I don't know. I felt like talking to someone, but… I guess you can listen to all of my problems."

"Well, I'm known as an expert psychiatrist."

Alexander chuckled. "I'm Alec, by the way."

"Oh, I know who you are, Alexander. Everyone does. Besides, even if you weren't the prince," Magnus purred, trailing his finger on Alexander's chest. "I'd still remember that handsome face of yours."

Magnus loved Alexander's face flooding with a crimson color. "I go by Alec. Only my parents call me Alexander."

"Oh, but Alexander's so much better, don't you think?"

"I..."

Magnus smirked. "I heard about those... _guests_ , at your little palace. What's it like, having to marry one of them?"

"I don't know."

"Which one do you think fits you?"

"I said I don't know who I'll marry, not that I'm actually interested in marrying one of them." Alexander plopped himself on the futon, covering his face with his bare palms. It seems that he's stuck in a situation.

Magnus placed a hand on Alexander's shoulder. "You can't tell your father this?"

"Of course not! He'll...kill me if he figures out I don't want to marry any of his...selections."

"You're not so different from your father, you know."

Alexander finally looked up; he didn't seem to understand. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're both hiding something from each other."

"Do you know what he's lying about?"

 _Maybe I shouldn't have said that._ "Actually, it just seems like he would hide something from someone, you know?"

"Maybe." Alexander paused for a moment. "Can I stay for a little longer, you know, to talk to you?"

"Stay as long as you want."

Alexander beamed. They stared at each other for a moment; the unspoken words hung in the air. _Thank you._

"How about we go outside? It's beautiful out there. Besides," Magnus chimed, "I want to prove to you that the lake is real."

"Sure." Alexander stood, and they both walked out of the hut. For the second time, Alexander enjoyed the wonderful view of the hidden world. He then faced Magnus, grinning, and said, "Race you."

"Oh, you're on," Magnus replied playfully.

They sprinted, Magnus right behind Alexander. Magnus knew he couldn't make it there first without his magic, so he gave himself a little boost, and in a flash, he made his way on top of one of the boulders, acting innocent.

Once Alexander made it to the lake, Magnus asked, "What took you so long?"

"That was _not_ fair, you used your magic!"

"Darling, who said I would play fair?" Magnus slipped the bathrobe off, and stretched his arm out in Alexander's direction. "Coming?"

"O-ok." Alexander grabbed Magnus's hand firmly, and climbed the massive boulder.

Magnus let go of Alexander's hand and jumped on the next boulder, balanced as a cat. Alexander, who was behind Magnus, asked, "Where are we going?"

"There's a cave behind the waterfall." Magnus pointed out. "That's actually the only place where Ragnor can't hear me talking to someone else." Magnus rolled his eyes. When he saw Alexander's wide-eyed expression, Magnus giggled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you." He spun too fast, and slipped into the water.

"Are you ok?" Alexander asked, frantically looking around for Magnus, who was under the water snickering in his head. Magnus then grabbed Alexander's foot and dragged him into the water.

"I thought you were-" Alexander sputtered.

"Come on, We have to swim the rest of the way."

"Ok." They both were swimming to the enormous waterfall, the mist covering the entrance of the cave.

 **Another A/N: Ok just a few things.**

 **First of all, the book Magnus was reading is actually a real book, called Red Queen, by Victoria Aveyard. If you've read it, then you'd probably agree that it is one of the BEST BOOKS EVER! If you haven't, heres a short summary:**

 **There are two types of bloods; Red and Silver. Silver bloods are the higher ones in the hierarchy, and have unique powers, one type for each House. The Reds are not special at all; at least, until Mare Barrow, a Red, realizes that she has powers unimaginable.**

 **Yes! It's a good book, you should read it! Lots of adventure, a hint of romance, stuff like that.**

 **Ok, now I sound like an advertiser.**

 **Review, review, review!**

 **-Consul Fangirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, This Chapter you can say is "cheesy", but there's Malec in it, so yeah. Hope you like it though!**

 **-Consul Fangirl**

"So what's it like?"

Alec was skeptical. "What's what like?"

Magnus grinned. "Being prince, silly. Is it fun?"

"Well…" _there's a lot of pressure, lots of people, and lots of problems._ "It's ok, I guess."

They had entered the cave; Alec was soaking wet, his hair flopping over his eyes. The cave, though, looked like a dream. There were gems all around the cave, illuminating the cave with many colors, such as magenta and cerulean.

"How did you find this place?" Alec whispered, awed. "Did you do this with your magic?"

"Actually, I can't make natural things, like caves and such."

"Is that your only disadvantage of magic?"

Magnus smirked. "Well, that and I can't grow money."

"You must like it here, huh?" Alec inquired, his voice quiet. Alec wanted to know more about Magnus, wondered what it's like to be him.

"Who wouldn't? This place is _wonderful!_ The scenery, the sounds, everything is just amazing. It would be better if there was more people here. Ragnor comes often, and so does Catarina, but…" Magnus paused. "I guess I'm just alone."

Alec wanted to come closer and comfort Magnus, but resisted. _I don't want him to feel uncomfortable or anything._

Magnus perked up. His smile was melting, his glinting eyes more golden than ever. "What's the palace like? I bet there are so many things to do there. And don't give me and 'It's ok, I guess,' answer."

"I guess-"

Magnus snickered, obviously trying to hold back.

"I don't see what's so funny, Magnus," Alec grinned.

"Why do you always start with 'I guess'? It's like you're not sure of what you're going to say."

"I guess it's a habit."

"There you go again!" Magnus beamed. "You're so adorable when you do that, you know?"

Alec reddened, and stared at his riding boots. A small smile played on his lips. "W-well…"

"So the palace. Is it nice there?"

"It's actually pretty lively there. Although I'm mostly only talking to my family, and Jace and his girlfriend, Clary."

"You mean Biscuit?"

"You know Clary Fairchild?"

"We used to live in the same village, up until she moved away."

"Oh," Alec thought for a moment, wondering what else he should say about his life. "Well, you know about the Guests, and that thing that's going on. My sister, Isabelle, thinks it's all shit. I actually agree with her." Alec covered his tense face with the palms of his hand and exhaled heavily. "I just want all of them to leave."

Alec felt a cool touch on his shoulder, and nerves flowed through his whole body. He faced Magnus, his heart racing.

"It's going to be okay," Magnus soothed.

Alec grabbed and pulled Magnus closer, planting his lips onto Magnus's. The heat finally exploded out of him, the love he thought would never come true. Magnus's fingers slid under Alec's shirt, the chilling feeling felt all over Alec. _So this is how love is supposed to be,_ Alec thought, _I get it now._

They pulled apart, and Alec just realized what he had done. "I shouldn't have done that," he murmured.

"Pardon?"

"I shouldn't have done that." Alec strode, almost tumbling. "I have to go now. I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Magnus was trailing Alec, his expression saying it all; concern, confused, and of all, hurt.

"I-" Alec entered the bright light of the outdoors- he had forgotten that he had to swim to make it to the "hedge", and Alec was still soaked from the last swim. "Can you, um, teleport people?"

Magnus snapped, and in a blink of an eye, Alec was right in front of the towering hologram.

"I should be going now." Alexander turned and was about to make his way back, but Magnus grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Just remember, Alexander," Magnus began, his thumb tracing circles on Alec's wrist. Alec reddened, and Magnus continued, "don't be sorry when you didn't do anything wrong. You know where to find me." Magnus let go of Alec's arm, and gracefully sashayed back to his hut. Alec grabbed River and mounted the horse, leading him to the direction of the Brocelind Forest exit and to the entrance of the Kingdom's Walls.

Izzy heard someone pounding on her bedroom door. _It must be Alec_. When Alec knocks, his knocks had a beat to it, a rhythm, not at all how her mother would knock.

"Come in, Alec."

Alec slowly open the door, and Izzy first realized that her brother's hair was gleaming, so it must've been wet.

"Where have you _been_? It looks like you went through a waterfall."

Alec sighed. "Either you were joking or you are a really good guesser."

Izzy was puzzled. "Wait, you're not serious. Where were you?"

"I went to Magnus's."

Izzy went from concerned to girly joy. "Really? Were you guys on a date? What did you guys do? Did you guys kiss? Or are you going to be that type of guy who doesn't kiss and tell?"

"We just talked, Izzy," Alec replied, although he was blushing, like always.

"Well, anyways," Izzy began, filing her nails, "I met this cute guy, this knight, at the plaza. His name's Meliorn."

"And what did you guys do? Oh wait... something tells me that I don't want to know."

Izzy scowled. "I'm not a hooker. We're actually dating. He works at the Seelie Court." Izzy declared it with pride; she loved Meliorn enough to do so.

"What about the Seelie Court?" came a familiar voice, from the doorway. Jace was leaning on the door frame, an apple in his hand.

"Iz is dating a knight from the Seelie Court." Alec replied, ruffling his own hair.

"Well, Isabelle, at least it's more than a hookup."

"Shut up!"

Jace chuckled, and faced Alec. _Oh dear_ , Izzy thought, _let's watch Jace start his interrogation._

"Did you take a shower in your clothes? I'm pretty sure you know that you take off your clothes before you step in."

Alec stammered, his cheekbones flooding with color.

"Well, I'm going downstairs. I actually want to talk to some of your probably future wife, Alec," Izzy announced with bitterness in her voice. _How dare Father thinks he can find Alec's "true love"?_ "They don't have cooties like boys. Yuck."

Izzy left the two boys in her room, and was making her way to the Women's Parlor, but felt someone looking at her. She twisted her head and saw the Lewis guard staring at her, with curiosity in his coffee-colored eyes.

 **A/N: Ok so next chapter's going to start in Izzy's POV, because she's going to be talking to the Guests. I want readers to know about the Guests, to know the types of trouble they can get themselves into. There's going to also be Sizzy soon, and I'm going to add a little Clace.**

 **-Consul Fangirl**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok this chapter is not my best, but I hope you like it though!**

 **-Consul Fangirl**

Izzy knew that most of these Guests were annoying little wannabes who would die to get the crown, but that doesn't stop her from making friends.

In the Women's Parlor, Izzy was part of the group circle, with the other Guests and Clary. They all had a glass of wine in their hands, and were having a great time.

"... and that is why you never leave Church without someone there to watch him," Izzy ended with a giggle. "I swear, that cat hates me enough to trash my whole room."

"Well, I don't see why the cat would hate Alexander, or the little boy," Lydia replied, taking a sip of her wine.

Izzy raised a brow. "Then you don't know Church well." Izzy set her wineglass down on the table in front of them and sighed. "So what do you guys think of Alec?"

"He's ok, I guess," one of the Guests, Sophia, answered.

" 'Ok, I Guess'? Please don't tell me Alec's been influencing you to use those three vile words."

"I've only been on one date with him," Sophia began, smiling, "But he doesn't seem interested in me."

Clary spoke up. "You can't tell what he's ever thinking, except for Izzy, but that's because they're related."

Izzy shrugged. "Sometimes, but he's mysterious that way. Some things he like to keep to himself." _Like the fact that he's gay._ "Besides, Clary, isn't Jace the same?"

"Jace is the sarcastic type, not the mysterious type."

Anne, one of the Guests, had that smug look on her face. Anne was the one Izzy liked the least. She always felt she was better than everyone else, and Izzy always wanted to slap that smugness right into space. "What's with the face?" Izzy asked as polite as possible.

"Well, the fact that neither of you know Alexander much is not a surprise. He told me I'm the only one he actually thinks is legible to be his bride."

 _Like he'd ever want a whore like you for a wife._ "And when did he tell you that?"

"Oh, you know, the usual pillow talk."

 _Pillowtalk?!_ Izzy was furious; she knew that Anne was lying, that Alec would never do that. "So you're saying that you _slept_ with him?" Izzy demanded, her jaw in pain from gritting her teeth. Does Alec know that he's being played with, that this _Anne_ was treating him like a tale?

Anne glared, and smirked. "You seem surprised, considering you do that a lot to the gentlemen you meet with."

Clary forced out a little gasp; the others shocked. Anne just sat there, chugging the wine down.

"Get out," Isabelle seethed.

"Excuse me?" Anne replied.

"Did you not hear me? Or are your ears filled with wine? I said, get out." Izzy towered over Anne, holding herself from dragging her out of the room.

Anne also stood. "You can't kick me out," she sneered. "Only the prince can do that?"

"Why would you lie about Alec having sex with you?!"

"Oh, you're trying to be the protective sister. How sweet." Anne took a sip of her drink, obviously addicted to the taste. "Or are you jealous because apparently you couldn't molest that guard you're always staring at."

Izzy couldn't take it anymore. Anne took a blow Izzy couldn't hold in any longer, and the red color started to flood Anne's right side of her face.

"You _bitch,_ " Anne choked out, daggers shooting out of her eyes. She punched Izzy, hard, directly to the ribs. Colors filled her vision, and staggered, but regained her posture and grabbed Anne's long, black, silky hair. She clawed into Anne's scalp, but then fell over, gasping for air. Her chest felt tightened, and fell over, into the arms of Clary. Her vision was blurry, and she couldn't make out the voices calling her. Izzy wanted to claw Anne's eye out, to yell at her, but no sound came out as she tried to speak. All she heard was "Izzy!" and "Someone please get help!". Her whole world fell apart, one by one, as she fell into the hole of unconsciousness.

"I want to use your sword, Alec!"

Max, stubborn as ever, tried convincing Alec he was old enough to use the real swords and daggers.

Alec chuckled. "Sorry, Max, but you're still too young to be swordfighting."

"I want to fight, though! I want to fight like you and Jace!"

Alec squatted down, so that his eye met Max's. "One day, Max, you will be fighting like Jace and I. But for now," Alec paused, handing the wooden sword to Max, "use this one, until you get used to it."

"Ok," Max pouted as he grabbed the sword from Alec's hands and waved it around.

"Don't poke someone's eye out, Max! Be careful!" Alec shouted as Max ran along, chasing the other kids. Alec grabbed the sword he was training with and went back to Jace.

"Are you done with your pep talk? Because we have a lot of training to do." Jace grabbed two staffs and threw one to Alec, who caught it in the air.

"It's what you have to do when you have a stubborn brother," Alec scowled. He placed the staff in the right position, watching Jace. They stood still, waiting for the first move.

Jace suddenly swung the staff, aiming for Alec, but Alec dodged, and made an attempt to strike. Jace though, being quick with his feet, slid his foot under Alec's steady feet, knocking Alec to the tile floor.

"You need to practice with defense, Alec," Jace observed.

Alec groaned. "Well, not everyone can be you, Jace."

"I know. It's what makes me, me."

Alec got up to his feet, and glared. "How modest of you, Jace Herondale."

"Your Highness!" a voice echoed in the training room. He spun around and noticed that Simon Lewis, the guard, was frantic about something.

"It's your sister," Lewis began, "She's in the infirmary."

"What?" Alec's heart was racing; what happened to Isabelle?

"She's had a heart attack, but we don't know what caused it."

Alec didn't hear most of it, for he was sprinting to the infirmary, concerned that Izzy might not be breathing at the moment.

When he made it to the infirmary, he noticed Maryse, who never really sees eye to eye with Izzy, was next to her, sobbing and praying she'll make it alive. The medics were around Iz, trying to help.

"What happened?" was all that came out of Alec's mouth.

"Heart attack. I didn't know this would happen to Izzy, but…" Maryse wiped her eyes. "There's a family history of heart disease. I always thought it would happen to either you or Max, but not Isabelle."

One of the medics stepped out of the crowd. "This wasn't supposed to happen until she was older, but there was something that triggered the heart attack." The medic breathed in, as if ready to give out more depressing news. "One of the Guests, Anne Geoffrey, got in a fight with Her Highness. We underestimated Anne's strength, for she could've knocked out Her Highness in a flash. We decided that she would be sent home immediately, if you wish."

"Why the hell would Izzy get in a fight?"

"There were rumors, that stated you had an affair with Miss Geoffrey."

Alec was flustered. "What?! That's not even true!" Alec rubbed his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. "Will Izzy live?"

"We believe so. But we've sent a message to the nearest sorcerer, to be able to come in and care for Her Highness. He'll be here tomorrow. But… she's going to be in a coma for a month."

Alec was weak. He held himself from collapsing. _One month without Izzy, without anyone by my side. One month without hearing her snarky remarks, and her delightful attitude._ Alec collapsed, and fell to his knees, covering his crushed expression with the palms of his hands. He tried so hard not to burst into tears in front of the medics. Alec tried to regained his posture and exhaled, his breath ragged. "The sorcerer… he'll be able to fix Isabelle?"

"We're sure of it, Highness."

"Good," Alec stood, his face showing no expression. "Inform me when he comes. I want to be able to know that he'll be able to help. If he can't, send him home immediately."

"Alexander-" Maryse began, but Alec cut her off with a snarl.

"I'm sick of this. My life is getting worse by the second." He glared. "I don't want anyone to bother me, at all." He stormed out of the infirmary, red with rage. He had thoughts of going to the one place where nobody would find him at all, one of the places he hates most; the _plaza_.

 **A/N: Guess who the sorcerer is?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So you might've guessed who is going on a little trip to the palace. Hope you like it though!**

 **-Consul Fangirl**

Magnus never thought the day would come when he would be able to breathe in the air inside of the palace again, due to past incidents.

When he received the message from the palace, his heart felt heavy with concern.

 _Sorcerer Bane,_

 _This letter is to inform you that Her Highness, Princess Isabelle Lightwood, has suffered from a major heart attack and needs your medical aid. You will be needed at the palace for one month, more or less, due to the fact that Her Highness may be in a coma for a while. You will be offered shelter and security. Please come immediately, for you are the nearest aid._

 _~Hodge Starkweather_

"What is it, Magnus?" Catarina asked, curious. Catarina had come a few minutes after the princeling left, and Magnus was glad there was someone to be there, and he had told Catarina what happened, with Alexander.

"It's a letter, from the palace. They want me to come immediately, something happened with the princess." Magnus smiled. "I get to stay there for a month!" Magnus spun, facing Catarina. The expression on Catarina's face was not as exciting as Magnus hoped.

"So they want you to stay there for a month?"

"Yes!" Magnus sighed. "Maybe I'll get to greet the prince again."

"You really love him, don't you? It's not one of your silly 'games.'" Catarina smiled. "My Mags is growing up!"

Magnus was embraced in one of Catarina's "I'm proud of you!" hugs, and he knew he would never escape.

Magnus pulled away from Catarina's embrace, and grinned. "At least I have one friend who supports me." _If only Ragnor was like that._

"Make sure this support makes me your best lady when you get married."

"I'm sure you already have that position." Magnus strode into his room, and grabbed a suitcase, stuffing as many glittery blazers in there as possible.

"Catarina, can you get the Portal ready?" Magnus asked, the levitating suitcase plopping on the couch.

"Where's the chalk?" Catarina yelled from the kitchen.

"It should be in the junk drawer."

"Yeah, that's filled with many things! Please get organized, Magnus."

A few minutes later, Catarina enters, the chalk in her hand. "Once you come back, I'm going to help you arrange this place. You're a mess."

"I seem to understand everything."

Catarina started drawing the Portal frame on the wall. "Yeah, but that's because you're… you." She exhaled heavily. "This might take an hour to finish, by the way."

"Take your time. At least you know how to make a Portal." Magnus threw himself on the new Victorian sofa. "Thanks, for doing this for me."

"Anything for a friend. Besides, I owe you." even though she didn't mention the reason she was helping him, Magnus knew why.

About a year ago, Catarina was happily living in her small village, just outside of Brocelind Plains. Everyone there got along with others, and were the peaceful type, never in conflicts. One day, Catarina decided to study sorcery at an early age, and asked this man to help. Apparently she was a fast learner, and she wanted to help heal the world with her magic.

One day, there was a huge fire, and many died, including Catarina's teacher. She was going to escape, but there was a little boy, about 4 years of age, who was wounded. She decided to help the boy, and used the magic to seam the gash on his arm. The blood stopped, and in 30 minutes, the fire died out. Catarina was delighted that she saved someone, but the little boy was not grateful at all. In fact, the little boy was far from grateful. He was terrified of Catarina's magic, and told the priest about her. The whole town panicked, and grabbed their weapons and grabbed Catarina. Catarina kicked and screamed, but no one would help. They all hated her.

They started a fire, and tied Catarina to a stake, and fed the fire so that Catarina would burn quickly.

Fortunately, Magnus was passing through Brocelind Plains, and noticed the huge bonfire in the middle of the plains. He sprinted, curious what's going on. When he saw Catarina screaming for her life, he bolted into action. He created a fog, so that the fire can die out, and that the townsfolk are blinded for a moment. He grabbed Catarina and hid her deep into the edges of Brocelind Forest, and told her to stay there.

" _Thank you,_ " Catarina choked out. Her lungs must've been filled with smoke, for her words were raspy. " _I owe you my life._ "

 **1 Hour Later**

"Ok, Magnus," Catarina began, wiping her hands, "I'm done. Now for the magic." Catarina stretched her arms out, her palms flat. She recited Latin verses, and purple sparks flew all over the room, and the Portal was activated. The burning sugary smell of the magic filled the room, and Catarina dropped her arms to the side. "This should take you to the main hall of the palace. They should be waiting for you there."

Magnus grabbed the suitcase and threw it in the Portal. Catarina, shocked faced Magnus. "What the hell, Magnus?"

"That was too much for me to carry." Magnus smirked, and Catarina rolled her eyes. "Farewell, my good friend."

Catarina waved, and Magnus stepped into the Portal, the purple lights flooding him. The shock was alarming, as if he stepped into cold water. The next thing he knew, he was in an enormous room, with glass walls surrounding him. A blond figure, one who looked like a tutor, was in front of Magnus, a grave expression planted on his face.

"Welcome. I am Hodge Starkweather, the one who sent the letter. I will take you to the infirmary, and someone will take your things to your room." Hodge strode with such force; Magnus had to jog to keep up.

They made it to the infirmary, and Magnus gasped. Princess Isabelle, who was laying on the bed, seemed so pale and fragile, and her breathing wasn't steady at all.

The medic noticed Magnus's horrid expression, and sighed. "We've done our limits, but we believe that you'll help. The only thing is…" the medic paused, stoic. "The prince will have to know if you are able to heal Her Highness. If not… he will have us send you home."

"Then tell your beloved prince that he can trust me." Magnus felt Isabelle's pulse, measuring the steady heartbeat. Unfortunately, the pulse was low, and was slowing to a stop.

Magnus raised his arms, about to raise her pulse, until someone barged in.

"I was informed he was here," said a very familiar voice. "Is he-"

Magnus knew who it was, but couldn't focus on them. He placed his palm on Izzy's chest, and muttered a spell. The princess suddenly inhaled sharply, rising about an inch, until she fell back into her sleep.

"What did you do to her?! I want-"

"Relax, your Highness." Magnus slowly twisted, facing the princeling. "She's fine."

Magnus realized color drained from Alexander's face. " _Magnus?_ "


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I just checked, and I got more than 1000 views! Thank you guys, for reading my story. If you could review though...**

 **Hope you like this chapter!**

 **-Consul Fangirl**

"Do you know this man, Highness?"

The medic's expression was skeptical. Alec knew that Magnus had only ever been here once, before the medic started his occupation as a medic.

"I… know of him. I've heard of his excellent work." Alec gazed longingly at the small, helpless body lying on the bed. Magnus was right; Izzy looked better than she did before. Alec listened closely to the sound of her oh so raspy breathing.

"... and we want to know what you think, Highness." The medic finished, glancing at Alec.

"Hm?" Alec didn't hear what the medic had to say, for he was concentrated on Isabelle.

"Do you believe that Magnus Bane can heal your sister?"

Alec looked up and saw the expression on Magnus's face. His eyes were an unusual color, a color Alec had never seen before. Magnus seemed so focused on Izzy, and realized that Magnus _wanted_ to help her, to heal her.

"Yes," Alec managed to say. "I-I think he can."

"Well!' The medic stood from his chair, and beamed. "I'll leave him to do his work. If there are any problems, contact me immediately."

"Don't worry, I got this," Magnus replied, winking.

"Yes. Of course. Good day, your Highness."

The medic shut the door behind him, and Magnus faced Alec.

"We meet again, princeling. Or should I say Highness?"

Alec blushed. "You don't have to call me that."

"Why? You are the next ruler, after all."

"Alec is fine."

"Mmm…" Magnus smirked. His caramel skin shone under the light. "I like Alexander better." His voice was like honey; the sound made Alec hope his cheeks weren't as red as they felt heated.

"Anyways," Magnus said, "I have to help your sister. Her name's Isabelle, right?"

"Yeah. You can fix her, right?"

"Darling, she's sick, not broken. Of course she'll be healed by the Magnificent Magnus Bane." He snapped his fingers, and bottles of mixtures, oils, and lotions appeared in front of Alec, which made him jump.

"What do those do?" Alec asked as Magnus swirled two different mixtures together. Uncomfortable, Alec took a seat, watching Magnus use his skills to aid Isabelle.

"Relax, pretty boy, it makes sure that nothing happens to her during her sleep." Magnus grabbed a handful of the powder, and Alec studied him carefully. Alec felt butterflies fluttering in him, the feeling of anticipation.

"You know she'll be asleep for a while, right?" His jaw was set, and kept the million questions in himself. Magnus was silent.

"You can help her, right? You're not here because you want to, right? Can you actually help?"

Magnus set his work down, and glared. "Why are you denying me? Why would you allow me to stay here, if you question my work?" His voice seemed to waver a little, and Alec regretted asking the question. Alec's heart sunk below his stomach, hard as stone.

"I'm sorry, I'll…" Alec cleared his throat. "I'll leave you to work."

"Actually, this is as much as I can do today. Tomorrow is where I'll have to do the important things." Magnus paused. "Now I need to know where I'm going to sleep."

"Well, I saw one of the servants place your luggage in the second floor. I can take you there, if you want." Alec studied his boots, blushing, but from the corner of his eye he can see Magnus smiling.

"Saving a damsel in distress. You can't get any sexier, can you?"

Alec stammered. "W-well, I-"

"You are so adorable when you blush. Now," Magnus open the door of the infirmary and winked. "Lead the way, my prince."

Alec slid in front of Magnus, and grabbed his arm. "I advise that you don't wander in the halls."

"Is that why you grabbed me? I thought we were having this connection."

"Why do you do this?" Alec can hear the vulnerability in his own voice; he tried to cover it away.

"Do what?"

"Try making me feel...like this." They reached the end of the stairwell; Magnus's luggage was in front of the entrance to his room.

They stopped in front of his room, and Magnus turned to make eye contact. His eyes were less golden than before; his eyes were green, but more of a luster emerald shade of green, not the dull grass color. Alec felt as if his legs were jelly, and he would collapse any second.

"You feel something?" Magnus whispered. Alec felt as if he was closed in a world, with only them two in it, blocking all of the guards and servants bustling around.

"I…" Alec felt himself leaning closer, until…

"Highness!" One of the guards, Clarkson, boomed from the end of the hallway. Alec turned and in fact did see Clarkson, striding down the hall.

"His Majesty has requested to see you immediately. He requested that I take you there."

"Okay." Alec sighed; he turned and did not see Magnus standing there. He heard the door fasten with a _click_ , and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Yeah. Let's go."

They go up the stairs in silence for a while, until Clarkson spoke up.

"That sorcerer you were with," Clarkson began, a smile playing on his lips. "You seemed to be engaged in an important conversation. Though, it looked like you were about to kiss him."

Alec paled. He knew that he was about to kiss Magnus, but no one else needs to know that. "N-no! It's not that. I was making sure he can hear me."

"By being that close, Highness?"

"I was quiet, ok? Besides," Alec said with a little bitterness in his voice. "I'm the next king. I'm going to marry soon. Why would I hook up with him?"

They reached Father's office, and Alec groaned. This was probably one of the rooms that Alec despised. Alec steps in, and notices the grave look on King Robert's face, a face that shows that he is not happy.

 _ **In Isabelle's Mind….**_

 _Isabelle Lightwood was trapped in Brocelind Forest, the dome preventing her to leave. Everyone always stared at her, always pointed at the girl who was alone in her world. She always screamed for help, always screamed for her brother, but Alec would never come, for he was killed by the Court, for being himself, for loving someone he knew he couldn't have._

 _"Help me, please!" Is all she would ever say to the spectators. Their only response was cackles and evil grins._

 _She always slept in the trees, always was provided food by the Court, and if she was bored(which was often), she would look for small critters, and manage to fill them in with her past life, before she had leaves to keep her warm in the night._

 _The voice would always ring in her head. Her whole family was dead, Jace went missing, taking Clary with him, and the whole town enjoyed watching people suffer, like animals in a Menagerie. She would always hear Alec's voice in her head._

 _"I love him, and I'll die loving him."_

 _Of course he was talking about Magnus, who ran away the day before Alec was murdered in front of everyone._

 _Her mother's commanding voice, her father's disappointing look, Max's face in a book…._

 _"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She shrieked to the visitors, who seemed to be whispering. She repeated the sentence, until her voice cracked, and she collapsed, sobbing._

 _She felt a warm touch on her back, and turned. It was the guard, shining. How he got in here, Izzy didn't know. He stretched his arm out, a warm smile melting Isabelle with joy, his coffee brown eyes twinkling._

 _If she ever thought she would have a knight rescue her, it would be Meliorn. This is different, she barely knows this guy, let alone believe he will save her. But Izzy has a feeling that he's always there for her, no matter what._

 _"Come on," he said, his voice sounding like an echo. "I'll take you home…"_

 _I'll take you home._

 **A/N: I started something new! Yes, Isabelle's in a coma for a while, but she can still think! In every chapter, there's going to be a section about Isabelle's thoughts.**

 **-Consul Fangirl**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hope You Like It!**

 **-Consul Fangirl**

"What's wrong?"

Father tossed files on the desk. "The Circle struck again, at the plaza."

Alec was puzzled. "The plaza? I was there just a few hours ago, and there wasn't any unusual activity." Alec took a seat in front of his father; he was confused. How was it possible that someone had managed to slip away, and cause chaos. "How many dead?"

Father's jaw was set; he seemed to be holding back the emotions. "More than 3,000 people."

"What?!" Alec almost fell; he couldn't believe what he heard. "Who did this?"

"Apparently, the Circle member decided it was best for him to pierce his heart. He was known by many identities, but we've figured out he was Matthias Gonzales. He used to run an Estate in West Idris. We figured out something, and…" Robert sat tall; the grim expression didn't change at all. "We might know who is leading the treacherous rebels. We found a sample of his hair, and we're going to get the sorcerer who arrived, Magnus Bane, to identify who it belongs to." Alec tenses, and resists the urge to blush by the sound of Magnus's name. Then, Robert stood up, towering the suddenly meek Alec. "I need you to take Jace and go to the crime scene immediately, help the officers find survivors. We'll talk later." Robert gave Alec a brief grin. "I'm proud of you, son. Soon you'll be taking my place." Alec stared down on his boots, focusing on the mud planted on them and not the fact that he will really disappoint his father soon.

"Of course, Father," Alec whispered, and quickly left the office. He didn't notice Jace standing there, arms crossed.

Alec jumped when Jace spoke up.

"He wants us to go to a _danger_ zone?"

"We need to help the others find survivors, or at least find more clues about this massacre." Alec entered the room next to the office; the weapons room.

Alec grabbed one of his favorite weapons; the specially designed bow and arrows, with unique marks carved on the bow and each of the arrows. The feeling of the wood kissing the palms of his hands felt like electricity going down his spine, waking up the archer side of Alec, the side Alec knew would never be.

"Well, you seem to be ecstatic about it," Jace retorted, grabbing the nearest blade on the shelf.

"Aren't you the one who loves risks?"

"Well, yeah, but we don't know what we're going through here. There could still be Circle Members around." This wasn't the usual Jace; he always wanted to take a chance, the leap of faith. Is there something going on?

"This is why we'll be armed," Alec reminded Jace, leaving the room in a hurry. He was surprised Jace had to lightly jog to keep up.

"Officer Lewis," Alec addressed, when the guard was in range of hearing. Lewis, who was talking to Clary and Officer Kyle, spun around to face the both of them.

"You're needed to come with us, to the plaza. There's been an attack," Jace informed Clary and Lewis. "We're supposed to find any evidence leading to the Circle, or see if anyone survived the attack. There might not be any survivors, though."

"Come on." Alec motioned Jace and Lewis to follow him, and Jace gave Clary a quick goodbye kiss before heading out into the stables.

Simon's POV

"Is Her Highness alright?"

"Isabelle's fine," Alec replied.

They were on the main trail leading to the plaza. Simon, future General Jace, and His Highness was only three quarters of a mile away from the aftermath at the plaza. Simon always felt uneasy around them; before he was drafted, Clary would always come over to his house. Clary and Simon practically grew up together- Simon thought they would get married one day. There was Magnus as well, but he left a while ago. Then Jace arrived. He knew that he felt jealous around Jace, but then he realized that the friendship bond between him and Clary would never grow into a romantic relationship, so he went to dreaming about Her Highness, Isabelle, falling in love with him. He knew that would be impossible, but anyone can dream.

"So what's the sorcerer like?" Simon asked, bringing mood into this ride.

"Magnus is okay," Alec replied quickly, a very small and quick smile playing on his lips.

"Magnus Bane is a sorcerer?" Simon fit the puzzles pieces together, realizing that's why Magnus left their humble little village.

"You know him?" Jace inquired, raising eyebrows.

"Well, he lived in our village, where Clary and I grew up."

"Well, he seems to know what to do, so Isabelle's going to be okay. She just won't be here for a while." Alec's voice cracked for a second, and Simon felt bad for him; he would feel crushed if Rebecca was in a coma for a whole month.

"I saw you guys talk in the corridors. You guys seem to be friends already," Jace said, smirking at Alec. "He seemed to be interested in you."

"He's just…" Alec seemed to stammer in his words. He finally gave up, sighed, and said, "He's so hard to explain."

Jace chuckled, but then immediately froze. "Oh my God, _the plaza_."

Simon twisted his head, and his eyes widened. Where the plaza once stood, was piles and piles of debris, and ashes coated the former beautiful streets. Smoke was still rising from the crumbled buildings.

"There must have been a fire, or something else…" Alec said grimly, and dismounted his horse. Simon dismounted as well, and grabbed the blade on top of the chestnut thoroughbred. The three raced down, greeting the other officers, who were investigating the area.

Simon split away from Alec and Jace, and made it to the far corner, where none of the officers were. He picked up a shard of glass, looking for any clues.

Simon then felt a sharp sting on the tip of his finger, and a bead of an unusual red shade of blood appeared.

"Fuck," he murmured, but that wouldn't stop the blood spilling on the bricks, staining the dried, beige pile of trash.

Suddenly, a quiet, high pitched shriek exploded from under Simon's feet. Simon believed he was hallucinating from the ash, for no one would've been able to breathe in the fresh air under all of the concrete blocks on top of them. Simon went on his knees, getting closer to the sound, wondering if the sound, possibly the hallucination, will come back.

Eventually, it did.

"Help! Anyone!" called out a very faint voice, and SImon gasped. He suddenly went to work, grabbing the heavy cinder blocks and the shards of the highly dusted glass, not realizing the cuts and bruises on his hands. He dug in deeper, until he noticed the massive cave-like hole under. He peeked, hoping to find a living soul. _Am I going crazy?_ Simon thought. _Did I drink too much booze today?_ He was about to leave, when a girl, about Simon's age, popped out, frantically looking for the person who saved her.

"Oh my God," She said, her voice raspy. "Thank you so-" She keeled over, and Simon helped her out of the hole. She coughed, and Simon could spot blood on her shirt.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" She didn't answer, just slumped over, gasping for air. Even though blood splattered all over her, she was really beautiful. Her hair was jet black, and her honey skin, despite all of the scrapes and cuts, was smooth and gleaming.

"Hey!" Simon shouted to the other officers. "I found a survivor! She needs medical attention though!" About ten officers, including Jace, came running towards their direction, with sheets in their arms.

"It's okay," Simon coaxed the girl, who was about to fall into consciousness. "You're going to live." SImon paused, thinking of something to say. "What's your name?"

"I… My name is Maia." She replied. She closed her eyes, and Simon felt her breathing slow down.

"You're going to be okay, Maia…" Simon murmured as they took Maia to the carriage heading to the palace.

Magnus's POV

Magnus had been called by the one who greeted him when he came, Hodge, to meet him and His Majesty at the greenhouse. Magnus didn't know what this was about, but assumed it was about Princess Isabelle. He left the guest suite he was staying in, then regretted it. The corridors were filled with bustling people, and Magnus was in the middle of the chaos.

To top it off, Magnus had no idea where the greenhouse was.

"Excuse me," Magnus would say, but no one would even take a little glimpse at him. It annoyed Magnus that he was just another person, considering he's going to save royal blood. _I'm resisting the desire to twist their insides now._ Magnus thought. _It can teach them to help those in distress._

"Magnus?" called out a voice he did not hear for a long time. Abruptly, he spun, and saw the little redhead he grew up with.

"Biscuit!" He embraced Clary, delighted to see someone he knows.

"Magnus, it's been a long time since I've seen you. How are you?"

They part, and Magnus sighs dramatically. "I'm fine, but apparently, I can't find the greenhouse, and I can't find anyone to help me."

Clary smiled. "I'm actually heading there now!"

"Oh, the coincidence."

"Yeah. Come on, I'll show you there." Clary grabs Magnus's wrist, pulling him to the direction of the greenhouse.

They chatted for a while, talking about the past, and what it's like in the palace.

"So is it okay for you here?" Magnus asked, curious.

"It's wonderful!" Clary exclaimed. "Everyone here is so nice. Although when I first got here, Alec hated me."

 _Alexander._ "Ah, yes. The princeling. He's amazing though, right?"

Clary eyes him, confused. "You met Alec?"

"Yeah. Three times, actually. He's so adorable."

Clary smirked. "Magnus Bane, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing! I swear. Why do you believe I'm like that?"

"Because I know you well, Magnus."

Magnus chuckled. Clary stopped and Magnus almost knocked into her. He glanced and gasped at the beauty.

Magnus didn't even realize they left the palace, but then saw the arch covered with lively green vines and… geraniums?! Magnus already fell in love with the greenhouse, and they didn't even enter.

"Oh my God, I LOVE geraniums!" Magnus squealed. "Biscuit, you better give me the directions to the greenhouse, because I'm making this my second home."

Clary giggled, but instantly stopped when they both met His Majesty.

"Your Majesty," Magnus began, "You needed me?"

King Robert cleared his throat, and nodded. "Do you know how to track someone by the smallest strand of hair, Bane?"

"Of course, Majesty."

"Well, then. Hodge!" King Robert boomed, and Hodge came from behind the stalky plants and stood next to the king. He handed Magnus a clear disc, and Magnus glanced down at it. There was a silvery piece of what looked like hair on the disc, and Magnus was about to start his magic, when a lady with a darker shade of red hair came into the greenhouse.

"Oh, Clary, there you are," breathed out Jocelyn Fairchild, who must've had a search party look for Clary. Jocelyn had always been the overprotective mother; it runs in her motherly blood.

"Mom, Magnus was just about to track someone with this piece of hair," Clary pointed out, and Jocelyn stared at the disc, horrified.

"No, don't do it. Don't track him." Jocelyn whispered. "Don't, Robert, you know what's going to happen."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Jocelyn," Robert raged, then face Magnus. "Do it."

"Stop, you don't-" Magnus didn't hear the rest, for he started the spell. He was surrounded by the blue lightning and smoke covering the view of the world. He concentrated, and then reached a location. He almost stopped until-

 _"Can you hear me, sorcerer, the one who's tracking me?"_

Magnus knew that voice from anywhere.

 _"Ah, yes, I've been waiting for you to try tracking me. You know who it is, don't you? You know it's Valentine Morgenstern sending a message to everyone in Central Idris. This is for Robert and Maryse, Jocelyn, and Lucian. Anyone who believed my work was leading to greed and vile behaviors. Well, I'm going to get what's mine, soon. Get me my daughter, Clary Fairchild! Give me to her, and I will spare your land. Refuse, and believe me, you'll wish you never denied my power, never underestimated my conquering skills. Fear me, Idris! Fear me, Council, for I will make things right, even if it means spilling blood into the clear waters of Lake Lyn!"_

Magnus believed that was all. He stopped the magic, and fell over, gasping for air.

"Magnus!" Clary yelled, and grabbed Magnus.

"Clary…. You have to go. You have to leave. They're coming for you, Clary."

Magnus wasn't sure, but Clary seemed to have a puzzled expression plastered on her face.

"Who's coming for me, Magnus? Who is it?" Magnus could notice tears streaming down Jocelyn's face, for she knew who was going to kill until they got they want.

"Valentine Morgenstern, Clary. Leader of the Circle… and your father."

 ** _In Isabelle's Mind…_**

 _"Where are we going, Officer?"_

 _Isabelle was getting impatient. She asked the same question 5 times, and the only answer she got was "home"._

 _"We're-"_

 _Anger exploded out of Isabelle. "I don't want to hear 'home'! I lived here for 3 years! I would know if there was an exit."_

 _Lewis was silent for a second, then replied, "We're not leaving the dome."_

 _"WHAT?! I thought I was leaving the dome, not to follow some creep who wants to do God knows what!" She pulled away from Lewis, and ran deep into Brocelind Forest._

 _She was sure he lost him, but suddenly, she tripped, and got her knee skinned._

 _"Shit," she whispered sharply, but she heard a low growl. She spun, and screamed._

 _A massive wolf, with silvery gray fur caked with blood, snarled, showing full sets of razor sharp teeth._

 _"Stay back!" Isabelle commanded, but doubted that would actually run away cowered._

 _The wolf lunged at her, and she shrieked, her possible last breath used on fear._

 _The thing is, she never felt the wolf sink his teeth into her skin._

 _When she opened her eyes, Lewis was there, his wrists cut from the wolf. His blood was spraying all over Isabelle, and Isabelle felt her heartbeat quicken. Her eyes rolled back, and she tried to find her breath, but couldn't make it out._

 _"Someone get the medic!" She heard._

 _Following that, she heard, "No! Get the sorcerer, Magnus Bane!"_

 _Why does that name sound so familiar?_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay So I'm still learning about , so yeah. Also, I'm making my chapters longer, so you guys have more to read. Hope you like it though!**

 **-Consul Fangirl**

* * *

Magnus burst into the room, and his ears flooded with the sounds of medics commanding orders to the helping nurses, who were gently coaxing the princess to calm down, who wouldn't be able to comprehend, considering she was in the middle of what looked like a seizure.

"What's going on?" Magnus asked.

A few of the medics turned, and by the looks of their faces, they seemed to be in a state of concerned shock.

"The thing is… we don't know. Someone was watching over her, and then, she just… shrieked, like she saw a demon." The female medic, who wore the robes representing her rank- head medic- shook her head furiously. "You have to fix this. We don't know-"

And then she screamed.

Isabelle screamed as if she was dying slowly, as if her skin was crawling away from her, in shock.

"After effects of the medicine," Magnus muttered, loud enough for the medic to hear. With a flick of a wrist, blue bolts shot out and surrounded Isabelle, and she was suddenly muted, and she seemed to relax, as she exhaled in relief.

"There," Magnus said. He turned and gave one of his prized fake smiles. "Nothing to worry about."

There was a _lot_ to worry about.

When the nurses and the medics left, the woman, the head medic, gave Magnus a look of impressed respect.

"I see you know what you're doing," The medic began, "But if there's a problem, contact us, ok?" She turned on her heels and headed for the exit.

"I can't get any rest in this palace?" Magnus asked to no one in particular. He plopped into the armchair, and gazed through the window. He didn't even realize that the sky was painted a cerulean blue, the sun sinking below the horizon. Magnus stood once again, and left the infirmary. He needed to figure out what was wrong with Isabelle, because this was not normal. _This isn't a normal coma_ , Magnus thought gravely, _This is something else._

* * *

It was late at night, and Alec would kill for a little rest.

At the plaza, they didn't find any other clues, but they had found a survivor, a girl named Maia, and Alec couldn't believe it. It was a miracle that Maia had survived under all of the heavy debris, and who knows how long she's been under. For some reason, Maia didn't even seem like she was in shock, or was terrified at all. The only thing Alec knew was that when Maia woke up from consciousness and met Jace, she threw one of the vases at Jace. I guess not everyone worships Jace Herondale, Alec thought with amusement. He reached his room, and slowly entered. The room was as how Alec left it, although one of the maids must have made his bed, for it was rumpled before. The balcony doors were wide open, to let air in the room. He felt the cool breeze, and stepped into the balcony. He noticed all of the lights were dim in the towns; a tradition for the dead. The stars illuminated the sky, blotted all over the evening sky. He shut his eyes and let the breeze flow through him, and his mind went elsewhere. He thought of Isabelle, and her sweet humor and support. He thought of his past, the days when he didn't have to worry about his sister dying.

Another image flashed, one of a man with caramel skin and gold-emerald eyes.

He smiled down at Alec, and Alec's heart melted.

" _Enjoying the view?_ " He imagined Magnus saying.

"It's beautiful." Alec opened his eyes and whirled his head to look at the right side of the city, but what blocked his view was Magnus, perched on the balcony rail.

"What the fuck?!" Alec yelled, and Magnus tilted his head back and laughed, the echo ringing his Alec's ears. He didn't imagine Magnus asking him the question. He was there the whole time.

"Miss me, gorgeous?" Magnus winked.

Alec sputtered, finding a reply, but Magnus jumped off of the rail and faced Alec.

"So what was pretty boy and his posse doing today?"

Alec swallowed. His throat would tighten when he was around Magnus, the reason for the loss of words. "We went to the plaza today. I'm sure you heard of the attack there?"

"Oh, yeah, I heard," Magnus replied, gazing longingly at Idris.

"We did find one survivor, Maia Roberts. She's in the infirmary." Alec was silent for a while; the sound of autumn air surrounded the area. "How's Isabelle, by the way?"

"She's doing great," Magnus beamed, "Although, I didn't know palace life was so _exhausting_. I'm running around the place like a squirrel looking for acorns."

"Welcome to my world," Alec chuckled. They then both stood there, communicating with their eyes only, ignoring the world outside.

"Magnus, about what happened at your place-" Alec began, but was cut off by a simple wave of Magnus's hand.

"Oh, we're talking about that now?" Magnus smirked. "You seem like the 'kiss and forget' person."

Alec stammered, color flooding his cheekbones, and Magnus giggled.

"It's okay, I understand why you want to hide it. With you being royal and all…" Magnus trailed off, biting his lip. Alec can detect the hurt expression in Magnus.

Alec entwined his fingers with Magnus's fingers. "I want to be with you, Magnus. I really do. I know, I have only seen you three times, but you're the only one that makes me feel love in me…" Alec is inches away from Magnus, and he could feel the hot breath trickling down his neck. "That was very cheesy, wasn't it?"

"I loved it," Magnus whispered, "But what about those suitors? Aren't they-"

"Screw them," Alec muttered, and pulled Magnus in a deep kiss.

The last kiss was slow and passionate, but now he felt desire, wanting Magnus, a lust for Magnus by his side, forever and inseparable. Alec felt tongue exploring, and Alec pulled Magnus even closer. This wasn't an unsure kiss; this was confidence, this was what Alec dreamed of. Dreamed of loving someone one day. The dream that finally came true. Magnus grabbed fistfuls of the silky tufts of hair, and his other hand went up under Alec's shirt, and Alec's skin tingled where Magnus glided his cool touch on his chest. It felt as if they were connected, their bodies fit together like a part of jigsaw puzzle.

They gradually parted, and Alec could feel his lips swollen from the kiss he longed for for years. Magnus stared into his eyes, a loving expression plastered on his face.

"Magnus.." Alec murmured, and Magnus nuzzled his face in Alec's neck, and felt Magnus's pulse thundering in him.

"Alec…" Magnus began, in Alec's ear, "Can you tell me where you can find some lemon tarts? I'm _starving._ "

Alec chuckled and kissed him once more.

* * *

 _ **In Isabelle's Mind…**_

 _The dome was gone; Lewis was gone… and she was all alone in a white lab room. She was strapped tightly onto the cold metal bed. She shut her eyes for what seemed like 2 seconds, and when she opened them again, she was back in her dome._

 _She was back in the torture chamber._

 _She heard a twig snapping, and brought back memories._

 _The wolf. The blood. Lewis._

 _She ran, her mind whirling with questions. What's happening? Why is this-_

 _She fell into a pit of darkness, a pit that seemed like it had no ending._


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Jace entered one of the many sitting rooms, where Clary asked him to meet her.

He saw Clary on a chair, fidgeting and murmuring something under her breath. _Is Clary okay?_ Jace thought as he sat across Clary.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Jace asked softly, placing his hand on Clary's.

"Jace, there's something I have to tell you," Clary replied in an almost monotone voice, as if her feeling escaped from her.

"Clary, what's wrong? You've been acting weird ever since we went to the plaza. Is something going on between you and Jocelyn?"

"No, my mom isn't part of the problem. Actually," She frowned, "She _is_ part of the problem. She lied to me my whole life."

"How can she lie to you?"

Clary didn't reply, for her emotions went bursting, trying to choke back sobs. Jace pulled Clary in for a hug, and Clary cried her eyes out on his shoulder.

"Sh-sh-she told m-me… that I di-didn't h-h-have a f-f-f-father…" Clary wiped her eyes and gulped in gallons of air.

Jace was perplexed. "Yes. Clary, your father died before you were born."

Clary shook her head. "That's the th-thing. He didn't die. H-he… He's..."

"He's what, Clary? Tell me."

"He leads the Circle," Clary mumbled. Jace thought he heard wrong.

"He what?" Jace inquired.

"He leads the Circle!" Clary raged a little too loud, and then slapped her hand over her mouth.

"How, Clary? He's _dead!_ " Jace wouldn't buy it. He jumped off of the sofa and ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. Jocelyn is pulling Clary's chains. How had they figure out about this? How was it possible that Clary's supposed-to-be-dead father leading the most _murderous_ rebel group in Idris? He then turned to Clary. "How do you know about this?"

"Magnus tried tracking him with a strand of hair, and then he sent this message, as if he knew that we were going to try finding him…" Clary sunk into the plush sofa. "He wants me, Jace. He wants me, and he won't stop the bloodshed until he gets what he wants."

Jace almost collapsed, blood draining from his face. Usually he always kept things cool, but this was a whole different thing. _This_ is what causes chaos in Idris.

"Just, Jace… I don't think we should be together anymore. All of those I care about… they will get killed. They will be murdered in front of my eyes because… because I put them in danger." Tears rolled down Clary's vibrant rose cheeks. "I'm sorry, Jace. I can't be near you anymore."

Jace grabbed Clary, and pulled her close, close enough for Jace to feel the heat exploding from Clary.

"You're breaking up with me?" Jace laughs without humor, just melancholy emotions. "You don't have to protect me, Clary. I can protect myself. I mean, I'll be the next _general._ " Jace pushed Clary's hair from her eyes, revealing the unique green irises glinting under the luminous lights hanging above them. "I can still be with you."

Clary pushed away from Jace, and backed away. "No, you can't, Jace! My father will kill you! He will kill us all because of me! You can't always run into danger!"

With that she left the room, slamming the door to emphasize her rage.

 _You can't always run into danger._ Her last words echoing in his mind, he left the now empty room, and made his way to the second floor, where all of the guests stay when arriving to the castle. He quietly asked one of the officers where one of the guests were staying.

"His room is over there," the officer pointed, to one of the suites.

Jace followed the direction the guard gave him, and pounded on the door.

"Come in," a voice called out.

Magnus seemed surprised when Jace entered. He clutched the disc firmly, and swallowed.

"Oh," Magnus began, "Do you need something?"

"You had to track Clary's father for King Robert, right?"

Magnus flinched. "Where did you get that from?"

"That doesn't matter," Jace frowned. "You can track him, right?"

"No. I'm not doing it again."

Jace scowled. "Can you at least tell me why?"

"Well, first of all, I can't track him anymore, he put a blocking spell on the strand of hair; and even if Valentine didn't block the tracking spell, I wouldn't do it, because apparently you have a fetish for danger."

Jace smirked. "I have a unique taste, don't I?"

"So unique, it's terrifying." Magnus ruffled his spiky mess of hair, obvious he just woke up from his slumber. "Well, I don't think I can actually help you now. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go back to sleep."

"One more question." Jace got an annoyed groan in reply.

"When Valentine said he would do anything to get Clary, you don't think he meant it, right?"

Magnus was silent for a while, thinking. "I would stay away from Valentine, Blondie," He finally said, his voice bitter. "He's not your average criminal. He knows every secret the Council has. He knows this palace like the back of his hand. If the Council was a rod of steel, Valentine would bend it with bare hands to the shape he wants it to be."

* * *

Alec realized he hadn't even spoke a word to the Guests, and almost forgot they still were here. He decided to have a little "date" with all of the girls, since there was only five left. Ever since Anne left, the nine remaining had started to dissolve, and four had told Alec they were leaving, believing this wasn't right for them. The only ones left were Helen Blackthorn, Sophia Youngfair, Lydia Branwell, Alice Pinewood, and Carolina Morales.

Another reason he arranged a group date was to not be fully distracted by Magnus.

He loves Magnus, and always feels better when near him, but he knew no one can know about his feelings, for the Council can exile him from Central Idris, possibly making him live in the rural area in the South.

He entered the kitchen, and meets Tessa, one of the ladies in waiting, who was talking to the five ladies who were ready, wearing aprons over comfortable clothes.

"Alec! I didn't know you can cook!" Tessa exclaimed, greeting Alec with a fair smile.

"Unlike Izzy, I can actually make something that won't cause someone to choke to death." Alec chuckled. "Where are you going to?"

"I'm going to the Main." The Main was like a secret code for the main library, where Tessa and Alec would read and literally talk for hours about a book they adore.

"Okay, then. I'll meet you there soon, after this date," Alec whispered to Tessa, not wanting any of the ladies to overhear. He doesn't want them making assumptions that Alec and Tessa were a thing. Alec shuddered inside, knowing that Tessa would always be a close friend, and never more.

Tessa was a lady-in-waiting, for Queen Maryse, and although she's got the looks to be as young as Magnus, she had one of the wisest minds ever.

Magnus. Alec clears his mind about Magnus, and then takes out the ingredients for the lemon tarts.

He knew he wasn't well with baking, for Maryse never taught him, believing he should focus on politics.

"I believe my tarts will be a death hazard when it comes out of the oven," Carolina sighed. She then quickly glances at Alec and gives him one of those flirtatious smiles, one similar to Magnus.

Stop it, Alec thought, Stop thinking about him. He decided to chat with them, try to befriend a few. The conversation may end well, but he knew affections wouldn't happen.

"So I believe you guys do things when I'm gone, right?" Alec asks. "I really don't meet with you guys often, do I?" _Stupid,_ Alec thought, _why the hell did I ask that?_

"It's okay," Lydia replied. "We know you're busy, with many things. We accept that."

 _Would you accept the fact that I don't want to marry any of you?_ Alec bit his lip to keep that from spilling out. "I guess this makes it up, huh?"

"Of course," Sophia and Carolina said in unison.

"Well, I probably can't ask this, but… how do you feel, knowing one of you will become the next queen?" It hurt Alec to say that, but he knew it was the truth.

"I know I shouldn't bring my hopes up with this topic, because it you who chooses the next queen, but I believe that any of these girls will be great queens, ruling by your side," Lydia smiled. Helen and Alice grinned, but Sophia and Carolina was stone-faced, expressionless.

Alice said, "Well, it kind of gets me all nervous, because we know that we make some decisions, but the Council makes the decisions, and we have to approve. If we make a wrong move…" Alice shuddered. Everyone sat in silence after what Alice had said.

"Well, I believe that if I become queen, the lives of the people in Idris will explode with happiness," Sophia exclaimed, smiling in a somewhat wicked way. Alec noticed a small, but noticeable glint in her expression. Alec mastered reading people, and Sophia seemed to be hiding something. The same for Carolina, as well.

Helen sat in the shadow, quiet the whole time.

Alec cleared his throat. "Helen, do you feel nervous about the idea? Delighted?"

Helen perked up, and then sighed. "It would be wonderful." Alec frowned. Helen was lying, and they both knew it.

Alec heard a small _ding!_ The oven gave off, and could smell the rich, citric flavor of the six batches of lemons tarts. He grabbed a pair of oven gloves, and as Alec opened the door, the steam flew out, as if adding flavor to the unscented air.

"Oh my God," Lydia finally breathes out, as the speechless ladies crowded around one of the batches of the tarts, the one Alice had helped Helen make. "Alice, you helped with this beauty?"

Alice, flushed, replied, "My mom taught me how to bake. That's why I offered to help you all. I kind of know this stuff." Alice perks up, then grabs the lemon peels placed on the napkins. "It's not done yet. We can decorate it with these!" Alice shuffles around in the kitchen, dodging the cooks working on supper, until she grabbed the transparent bowl of sugar. She rinsed the peels, and then faced everyone. "We can coat these with sugar and make flowers out of them." She demonstrated by coating four lemon peels, then placing them in a pattern on one pastry, shaping a blooming flower. Alice passes the rest of the lemon peels and smiles. "Go ahead. Make a masterpiece."

* * *

Once they finished decorating, Alec and the ladies placed each lemon tart on the plates, twenty-eight in total, they each try one, the now cool pastry reaching Alec's taste buds, and as he took a bite, he cried inside. The tart was _heaven_. The filling inside, also a citric flavor, melted on Alec's tongue, as if it was forever glued to his tongue. Alec then thought of something, and called one of the maids.

"Your Highness?" Lucille asked, waiting for her commands, as Alec wrote a little note and placed it on the tray.

Alec gave her the tray of lemons, and said, "Please send this to this room number." He pointed to the written note, where it states the room number it would be sent to.

"Of course, your Highness." And with that, Lucille is sent off to the second floor.

Lydia raised and eyebrow. "Who's that for?"

Alec spun and replied, "My father. He would love what you girls made." Alec adjusted his shirt and cleared his throat. "Would you like me to escort you to the Women's Parlor?"

"Of course," they all responded, and they left the massive kitchen.

* * *

"How did it go, Alec?"

Tessa was in the far corner of the Main, and Alec joined her, as he jumped on the velvet Gothic chair, his book in his hand.

"It was pretty fun," Alec grinned, and looked around. This was usually the time where the Main was usually empty, and from his perspective, Alec and Tessa were the only one in the corner of the library. Then again, this was only the corner, who knows who else was there. Tessa was working on a letter she was sending to her lover, James Carstairs, who was currently in a trip around Idris.

"But you don't feel anything, do you?"

Alec almost choked, then croaked, "Can you repeat that?"

Tessa giggled. "Well, I can see that you're not trying to make some affectionate feelings for them."

"I…"

"It's okay, Alec. You will find that one lady you'll love deeply."

"That's the thing. I don't think I should be looking for someone, I…" Alec smiled. "I think… I already love someone."

Tessa beamed from ear to ear. "Oh, who is it Alec? Do tell!"

Alec felt a rock sinking into his guts, knowing that he can never make this closed love enter the outside world. "They… I can't marry them, Tessa. The love will never expand, because I know that we would be prohibited. It's… frustrating to love."

Tessa, a concerned look crossing her face, asked, "Is it one of the maids, Alec? Is it Lucille? You seem to be friendly with her all of the time, I thought-"

Alec swallowed. "You know the sorcerer, Magnus Bane?"

Tessa was puzzled. "Yes, the one who came yesterday. I've seen him in the halls. Why is he-" Tessa suddenly gasped, realization written in her expression.

"You mean-"

Alec covered his ruby face. "Please, Tessa, don't tell my mom. If she figures out…" Alec can feel hot tear stinging his eyes. "I just want someone to love, not someone I would be living a lie with…"

Tessa placed a hand on Alec. "Aw, Alec… I didn't know this was hard for you. I can't imagine what you have to go through…" Tessa plops herself next to Alec. "I just want to know… how did you guys meet?"

Alec wipes the almost flooding tears. "Damn. I hate crying." He takes a deep breath. "It was actually before he came to the palace…" Alec filled her in with how he accidentally landed in Magnus's loft, how Magnus healed a cut, how they started a connection. "He's so different from others, he is someone different. I don't think I would find anyone like him.

Tessa nodded, showing sympathy towards Alec, which Alec liked about Tessa. No matter what, she would always be supportive.

"But Alec… what about getting married? What about the next heir of the throne, your child?"

"I know I can't do anything about the royal blood," Alec admitted, "but all I'm asking for is for you to not inform anyone who had connections to the Council. You know their strict laws." They both knew Idris would despise the Council if not for the fact that they feared the Council will go one by one, house by house, and decapitate every living soul. "You don't know how that will affect my family."

"But it's not your family you're worried about, is it?"

Alec, who squirmed on the overstuffed sofa, answered softly, "I don't know what they would do to Magnus."

Tessa, her other hand over her heart, sighed. Pity was shown all over her, and Alec felt uneasy. He knew that he was going through so much, but the feeling of pity towards him… it shocked him.

Tessa then flashes a quick smile. "Alec," she began, sitting up, "these are the risks people take for love. I mean, a part of Jem is dying every single day. I don't push him away, because I know that every second with him will count." Tessa was right; ever since Jem was diagnosed with an unknown disease, Tessa's been urging to take trips to his home, and at times, Jem would visit the palace. Alec never realized that Tessa did this because she knew that every moment with Jem, direct or indirect, will last.

"So you don't want me to ignore him?"

"I want you to do what you believe is right. One thing is for sure," Tessa said, "Love can make us stronger, because we take risks for those we love."

* * *

Magnus opened the door, and there stood a maid with a tray of lots of pastries in her arms.

"For you, sir," the maid said, and shoved the tray into Magnus's reach, and leaves.

Magnus locked the door and placed the tray on his lap as he plopped on the easy chair, ready to devour the tarts. He realized that the coated tarts had small lemon peels on it, forming a flower. He plucked the note from the side of the dish, and unfolded it.

 _ **Magnus,**_

 _ **Hope you like the lemon tarts, a certain someone was begging for some a while ago.**_

 _ **Please tell me if they taste like heaven, I made them myself, although got help from some of the ladies.**_

 _ **Alec**_

He took a bite of the sugary tart, and gasped. "No fucking way," Magnus manages to choke out. Alexander was right. This was _unreal_. He never tasted anything so sweet, yet he was able to catch the bitter taste of the lemon, and the scent filled the air with a delightful smell. To top it all off, the gooey center filled Magnus's mouth with despair, wanting the flavor to stay forever.

"Oh my gosh," Magnus whispered, placing the lemon tart on the tray. He placed the tray on the side bed table, and sighed. He never tasted anything so _pure._ His eyes wandered around the room, wondering what to do for the next four hours, until he had to check on Isabelle. Magnus's eyes then fixed on a latch at the side of the coffee table. _Odd_ , Magnus thought, as he knelt beside the circular table. He unfastened the peculiar latch, and lifted the top of the table. Apparently, the table hid a small compact, filled with a journal, a fountain pen, and a slip of paper, folded many times. He held the journal, one that's covered in leather that was painted with a mahogany color. Curious what's written in it, his heart racing, he flipped the cover of the journal, revealing small print.

 _For the one who found this journal hidden under a discrete compact, I trust that you will keep these secrets of the palace and the Council to yourself, and that this journal will not fall into the wrong hands. I write these entries to record the covers the Council are hiding._

 _~ S.A._

Magnus couldn't believe it. This person was trying to uncover, to leak all of the problems, secrets, anything that would shame the Council. The question is, _why?_

* * *

 _ **In Isabelle's Mind...**_

 _"Where am I?" Isabelle asks to no one in particular. For some reason, a voice answers, A familiar voice._

 _"You're with me Isabelle," Meliorn responds in the dark. Isabelle, filled with hope, whirls, looking for her boyfriend._

 _The only thing keeping her company, Isabelle realizes, is the darkness._

* * *

 **A/N: So... I know this took FOREVER to write, usually I update about once every week? 2 weeks? Anyways, this chapter's long, like I promised, and while I was writing this chapter, and editing, and writing some more, and doing little edits, I fell in love with this french song, and it's AMAZING! So at least that's one good thing... Sorry Isabelle's little story thing is short for this chapter, I'm trying so hard to make her "Hallucinations" like something pure, and with lots of metaphors.**

 **-Consul Fangirl**


	13. Chapter 13

_Aug 11, 17:00_

 _Today was an ordinary day, with everyone bustling around the corridors. As a guest and secret inquisitor, my job is to figure out what the Council is hiding from us, and what the risks of hiding this from the people is. As I write, for the one who will read this, I will have to realize that anything can happen, and if I'm found writing this…_

 _As I said, an ordinary day, but one thing felt different today. It wasn't about the fact that everyone was getting ready for the Equinox Formal, which I so happen to be attending, but it felt as if it were something else. Something I was about to figure out._

 _Magnus had decided reading after lunch, for he was interested in what S.A. had to say. He knew he couldn't read forever, he had to check on Isabelle in a few hours or so._

 _I leave the room, eager for the Solstice Formal to arrive tonight. No, the dancing and the drinking isn't what I am ecstatic about, but most of the Council will be arriving from Alicante, including Consul Wayland, who I might be able to receive some information from. More details later._

 _~S.A._

 _Consul Wayland?_ Magnus thought. He never heard of him, only the current Consul Jia Penhallow. It must have been the previous Consul. Magnus flipped the page to read more.

 _18:30_

 _As I prepare for the Solstice Formal, and make myself seems as inconspicuous as possible, I scavenge into my wardrobe to look for my invitation. For some reason, the invitation seemed to disappear. I ask one of the maids sweeping the room._

 _"Excuse me, miss." I pause though, for this isn't one of the usual maids who arrives every evening. This was a little girl, about nine years old, her pale face poking out of her flowing brown hair. She tilts her head, and I give off a little gasp. There was a scar, from what looks like a deep cut from the corner of the eye, across her cheekbone, ending from there. She noticed me staring, and quickly brought tufts of hair in front of the left side of her face._

 _"Little girl, what happened? Who hurt you?" I ask, but I believe I already know the answer._

 _It must have come out in a harsh, demanding voice, because she broke out into heavy sobs. A pang of guilt stabbed my heart. I kneel down beside her, revealing the scar hidden under the long hair. Trying not to shudder, I lightly trace the gash, observing the wound, and recognize the fear in her eyes._

 _"They did this to me," the girl whispered. She placed the broom down and clung onto herself, as if trying to shrink away. "I did something horrible, and they said I deserved this."_

 _"The Council?" I inquire. "The Council did this?"_

 _The girl nodded firmly, her hair all over the place. "They told me they would do worse if I mess up again." The girl opened her mouth, until the common maid, the one who always seemed to be complaining about such, entered the room flustered and grumbling, as usual._

 _"Sophie, what did I tell you about not working? Stop bothering this man and get to work at Yvette's suite!" She screeched, and clutched the girl, Sophie, and dragged her out of the room._

 _I placed the broom in the balcony, hiding it, and went back to searching for the envelope, when I felt a small breeze trickling my neck. In a swift motion, I turned, and there it was._

 _The envelope was lying on the bedside drawer, as if it has been there all along. Peculiar, since that was the first place I searched. The breeze arrives again, and I realized that the balcony doors were open, the curtains dancing with the wind. I must have forgot to close the doors when I moved the broom. I locked it, carefully adjusted the bow tie around my collar, and head for the ballroom. The ballroom that may answer all of my questions. Until then..._

 _~S.A._

The ballroom? Magnus wondered if they still used the ballroom for formal occasions. He has heard of the Equinox Formal, but it hasn't occurred for ten years. Magnus always wanted to know what had happen that would lead the waltz to be scratched out of calendars. Actually, Magnus thought, maybe it's better if I didn't know everything.

That was probably the only flaw Magnus had. Knowledge was one of the things that would get Magnus extremely… frantic? Wild?

Overwhelmed. If Magnus didn't know about the topic, he would go through everything to learn about it. Especially history.

Magnus stretched, noticing that he's been in bed for a while. He sat up, and took a small glimpse at the clock perched on the wall. He suddenly realized what time it is.

4:15 PM.

 _Oh my God._ He was supposed to check on Isabelle twenty minutes ago. He hopped off of bed, grabbed his coat, slung a bag over his shoulders, and rushed out of the room, eating the last tart he got from Alec.

Sprinting down the stairs - and almost getting lost - he makes it to the infirmary.

The sweet smell of the mixture of herbs and spices filled Magnus with relief. He made sure Isabelle's vitals were stable, and had taken out a jar from the sack he was carrying. Muttering a few chants under his breath, Magnus blew the dry mix from the liar over Isabelle's chest. For a second, her Highness's skin illuminated, then returned to its natural state.

"Nothing a man can't do," Magnus said to no one in particular. He sat himself on one of the chairs and started to hum.

It was one of the lullabies his mother taught him when he was young, of native tongue. He brought his knees to chest and shut his eyes, cherishing the memories flooding back to him.

* * *

 _"Mama, look what I found!"_

 _The little boy cheerfully ran up to his mother, with fistfuls of vibrant blue wildflowers._

 _"Mama, what type of flower is this?" The boy inquired._

 _The mother gazed at the gorgeous flowers, her smile warm._

 _"Oh, these are beautiful! These flowers are my favorite. They are geraniums!" She took one flower and tucked it behind the boy's ear._

 _Then the boy did something unknown, something the mother thought was miraculous. With a flick of his finger, the flowers levitated and entwined to become a crown. It then placed itself on the mother's head. She gawked at the.. the thing the boy just performed._

 _"Do you like my crown?" Is all the boy said._

 _"Let me tell you something," the mother began gravely, pulling the boy closer. "What you did… it's a miracle. It's a gift sent from the heavens. You are gifted, my little one. Don't let anyone tell you that you're not." She beamed, and the boy gave a warm smile back._

 _"I love you," the boy said._

 _"I love you too." The mother replies, with true love, and a hint for melancholy in her voice._

 _Three weeks later, the mother drowned herself, leaving only her special necklace for the boy._

 _Another week later, peasants from the town over tried to kill the boy, for they found out about his gift. The monks, the Silent Brothers, are the only reason he's alive._

 _When the boy turned twelve, he was set into the not so perfect world, where the Council rules it until the end._

A sharp knock wakes Magnus from his thoughts, and surprisingly, Alec enters the infirmary room.

"Alexander," Magnus said, regaining his posture. "Here to check on your sister?"

"Yeah, I came to see if she's okay… is she okay?"

"All of her vital signs are normal, and there's only a few minor problems, but I will fix that." Magnus paused for a second, then smirked, his golden emerald eyes shining. "Never knew the prince of Idris can actually bake." He knew that would send Alec blushing to the moon.

"Technically, I got help from a few people…"

Magnus looped his arm around Alec's, obviously enjoying this game. _His modesty can be so damn sexy sometimes,_ Magnus thought with joy. "Give yourself some credit, Alexander!"

"Well…"

Well what? You don't want to confess your true love for baking?"

"Yes, I- wait, what? No, I mean-"

Magnus didn't bother hearing the rest, for his laughter consumed his air.

"Oh my God, Alexander, I can't believe it! You and baking! Don't worry, I'm not jealous that you've fallen for something else besides me."

"Oh, real funny, Magnus," Alec scowled, crossing his arms. "You must be enjoying torturing me, considering most are too afraid I'll get the guards to cut their head off."

"Oh, please. My head would probably be in a display case for its beauty. Trust me, no one can pull this hair off." Magnus calmed down, and his gaze locked with Alec's. "So, do you need any other things?"

Alec smiled. "Actually, I want to show you something…"

* * *

"Come in."

Maia was surprised when a guard walked into her room, out of all of the rooms, in the infirmary. Maia then remembered. _This is the one who heard me and saved me. The one I should be owing my life to._ Maia- the one who fought through every pain without grimacing- started to panic.

"It's you," she said in between sobs. "You're the reason I'm alive."

The guard shook his head. "Seriously, it's nothing-"

"Don't call it nothing," Maia snapped, then brought her hand over to her mouth. She apologized quickly. _Stupid Maia. Some way to introduce yourself to your savior._

"I'm Maia." She slowly began.

"Lewis. Simon Lewis. I just wanted to check if you're okay…"

"Yeah, I'm fine, besides the fact that I have a broken arm and leg, and possibly have a concussion." She raised the arm resting in the splint to prove.

"Oh, that must be pretty bad, huh?"

"It would have been worse if you didn't come. Thank you."

Maia realized then that the guard wasn't who she thought all guards were. She despised handsome, arrogant men, especially those who remind her of her now dead brother, Daniel. She shuddered inside by the thought.

In fact, the guard- Simon- was really nice. Not wanting a favor back at all.

"So, there is actually one reason why I came here, beside seeing if your going to live." Simon seemed to squirm in his shoes. "I have a friend, who's looking for the one who caused the destruction."

"So you want to know if I happen to have information? How do I know you're not doing it for the Council?" Maia spat.

"Because if the Council were to figure out, I would probably be hanged for not giving them any information about the Circle." A deep voice echoed Maia's mind, and she glanced past Simon. Another guard, with gold eyes matching his golden hair, leaned against the frame of the door. Haughtiness written all over him is one of the first things Maia notices, with disgust.

"Who are you?" She asked, frowning.

Simon sighed. "This is Jace, also known as a pain in the ass."

"That's the only way you can feel superior to me" Jace chuckled. "Too bad that's a dream never to some true."

"So you want me to hide information from the Council?" Maia asked with boredom.

"Exactly, yes! You're a smart cookie."

Maia gave Simon a look that said, _please shut him up, or I'll do it myself._

Simon cleared his throat. "Well, at least we all met each other, so let's get started."

Maia scoffed. "What, you're interrogating me now? That's a bit too soon, isn't it?"

"Please help us, Maia, we need to know everything we can." Simon was pleading; Maia was almost a foot deep of pity and sorrow for Simon and Jace. Then again, though, they could be lying to me and get me arrested…

"Come back when I'm actually able to walk, 'Kay?" She gave them a little wave, and was satisfied when she realized she hit Jace. Jace gave her a sneer and face Simon.

"Come on," he growled. "She's useless." And with that Jace left the room.

Simon watched Jace leave, then turned to Maia. "Oh. Well… I guess you weren't comfortable with this, right?"

Maia then realized what the hell she'd done. All of those lives lost, because of one psychopath, and she's not willing to help, even if it means being sent to the Council?

If Simon hadn't been there, she would have been one of those thousands gone, and pretty much forgotten.

Simon was about to leave when:

"I might know some information about Valentine."

* * *

 _ **In Isabelle's Mind...**_

 _"What is happening to me?!" She screamed to the air. "Why are you doing this?!"_

 _"La belle Isabelle," a voice echoed from the darkness. "It's not your fault, really. In fact, this is a pure accident."_

 _"What do you mean, accident?" Isabelle demanded. "Tell me!"_

 _"This demon was to take over your brother. But of course, the only reason you're sick is because the Council is sick. And I am here to cure them of their madness."_

 _Isabelle, confused, responded. "Sick?"_

 _"Once I cure them, they will be able to follow the right routines. They will know that those who can do magic shall not walk on the surface of this world."_

* * *

 **A/N: Okay it's been more than a _month_ since I updated this story, and there are a few reasons;**

 **1\. Okay, I was so busy with exams that I had to study**

 **2\. I was actually writing, (possibly) the rest of this fan fiction and a new story I plan to publish on wattpad(I just learned about it and it's amazing!)**

 **3\. I may have been experiencing a small moment of writer's block. This is probably a little serious, but have no fear! Writer's block won't get in the way of ruining this story!**

 **4\. I also didn't update for a month because I'm evil and I wanted you to wait forever for the next chapter! Nah, I'm joking :D**

 **Okay now that I wrote more for this story, I'm going to update the next chapter in less than a month! Until then...**

 **-Consul Fangirl**


End file.
